This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Floribunda rose. The varietal denomination of the new variety is `Wekcryreg`. It has as its seed parent the variety known as `Arobipy` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,714) and as its pollen parent the variety known as `Macyoumis`.